


Supreme | Верховный

by Felouzis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felouzis/pseuds/Felouzis
Summary: «Мой Повелитель» — услада для его ушей. Лишь бы всегда его так называла.





	Supreme | Верховный

Новый Верховный лидер всё еще помнит их первую встречу.

Дюны раскалённого песка, по которым даже в обуви шагать немного трудно. Девчонка, о которой ему рассказал Рен, решила вернуться на Джакку. Вернуться в свой старый дом. И зря. Местные жители указали дорогу к её дому. Немного далековато, но ничего. Он помнит, как ужаснулся от условий, в которых она живет. Девчонки не было сейчас дома. И хорошо.

Он помнит, как она зашла в своё жилище, замерев у входа, чуть пройдя внутрь. Она его заметила. Как быстро выражение её лица сменилось с негодования на страх. Пусть боится — так будет лучше. Верховный стоял и ждал, что будет дальше, пока девчонка не попыталась использовать Силу. Зря. Прямо за её спиной стояли штурмовики.

— Можешь даже не пытаться, — прошептал Верховный лидер, когда подошёл к ней, проводя рукой по ее щеке. — Забирайте её.

Он забрал, что хотел. Помнит её крики, когда штурмовики пытались отнести её на корабль. Помнит, как отдал приказ ударить её электрошоком, чтобы молчала. Помнит удивление Рена на командном, когда тот увидел девчонку, о которой сам недавно рассказывал, и которая оставила ему неплохой шрам через все лицо.

— Если ты не в состоянии совратить её на Темную сторону, то мне кажется, что Сноук переоценил тебя! — почти кричал Армитаж на Кайло, когда тот говорил, что девчонка непреклонна.

Новый Верховный помнит, как Рен использовал пытку разума, чтобы затмить её сознание Темной стороной Силы. Ему было очень интересно и по-извращённому приятно смотреть на это, слушать её крики. Помнит, как девчонка билась в истерике, сокрушая Силой всё в комнате. Хакс все помнит.

Он помнит, как первое время бывший недо-джедай отходила от пыток, даже сбежать пыталась пару раз, но потом начала забывать и медленно убивать прошлое, окунаясь в будущее. Пыталась осознать, для чего она здесь. Зачем она ему.

Новый Верховный часто наблюдает за её тренировками. Смотреть, как она умело обращается со своим новым световым мечом — красным двухклинковым — доставляет ему болезненное удовольствие. Смотреть, как она без усилий может сразить рыцарей Рен. Её движения заставляют чувствовать себя неуютно в штанах. Он может вечно смотреть, как она изящна. Вечно.

— Просто поразительно, — тон голоса Хакса удивленный, и понятно, почему.

Она стала рыцарем Рен. Получила новое имя — Ровена Рен. Хотя Верховный думает, что кое-какая другая фамилия смотрелась бы с этим именем лучше. Намного.

Девчонка ему пригодится. В гневе она хуже и сильнее Рена (намного). Хотя ему кажется, что она в любом случае сильнее Рена. Всегда хорошо держать рядом форсьюзера. Иногда Хакс даже сожалеет, что не чувствителен к Силе. Но новой Империей можно управлять и без неё. Он вернет господство Империи и возвысит его до вершин, которых не смог достичь Палпатин. И вряд ли кому-то будет интересно, владел он Силой или нет. Может, даже назовет себя новым Императором.

И как же Верховный был рад, когда ему донесли о координатах местоположения Сопротивления. Самое время их проведать, не так ли? Показать могущество нового Верховного, показать, что теперь с ними не играют по-доброму. Поблажек больше не будет. О, а ещё Хакс хочет взять с собой Рей Ровену и показать этому повстанческому отребью, кого они упустили. Может, она даже была их последней надеждой.

— Нет, Верховный лидер, она ещё не готова, — уверял Рен, когда Хакс оповестил его о своём желании.

— Ты слышал меня, Рен. Я хочу убедиться в её Силе на действии.

Плевать Хаксу на мнение Рена. На всё. Он хочет именно её.

И сейчас, стоя у дверей, готовясь выйти, он ждет её. Своего, так скажем, телохранителя. Чувствует небольшое и непонятное ему волнение. Девушка подходит через пару минут, быстро извиняясь за свое небольшое, но всё же опоздание. Хакс быстро взглянул на неё и, казалось, застыл на мгновение. Полностью одетая в чёрный — любимый цвет Тёмной стороны.

Встаёт слева от него и ждёт приказов. Она послушна. Хакс приподнимает и чуть вытягивает левую руку вперёд, будто в приглашении. Он теперь даже не смотрит на неё. Вслепую ждёт ответа. И, о как приятно чувствовать её руку даже через перчатки, что на руках обоих. Пусть они выйдут, будто муж и жена. Он покажет им, кому она принадлежит.

Когда они выходят из шаттла, то видят красивую — для него — картину: сопротивленцы стоят на коленях в грязи рядом со штурмовиками, что прибыли сюда несколько раньше, сделав всю грязную работу. Хаксу хочется разнести всё, когда ему докладывают, что не смогли найти их генерала. Генерал Органа либо бежала, либо спряталась так, что штурмовики не смогли её найти.

— Узнай, где их генерал, — прошептал Хакс на ухо девушке.

— Да, мой Повелитель.

«Мой Повелитель» — услада для его ушей. Лишь бы всегда его так называла. Интересно, а она знает его имя? Или будет называть его как сейчас, или Верховным лидером Хаксом?

В любом случае, он больше не чувствует тепла женской руки. Девушка направляется к своим уже давно не друзьям. Финн, рядом с ним какая-то девушка, и… По Дэмерон? Она уже плохо помнит их имена. Стоит прямо пред ними, смотря в упор, и они, видно, даже и не поняли сначала, кто перед ними. Теперь на их лицах читается шок и недоумение. На её лице прочесть можно ровно ничего. Плевать ей на них. Ей важно узнать, где их генерал.

— Где Лея Органа? — в её голосе столько же эмоций, сколько и на лице: ноль.

— Рей, что с тобой… — пытается сказать Финн.

— Моё имя — Ровена Рен! — как-то даже противно слышать свое старое имя. — Ты скажешь мне, где сейчас находится Лея Органа, — девушка вытянула руку, используя Силу, чтобы проникнуть в его разум. Она слышит крики По, чтобы Финн сопротивлялся и не думал ни о чем, что она может увидеть в его разуме, но девушка повторяет еще раз: — Покажи мне, где она.

— Нет, — он упёртый. Даже очень. И он за это поплатится.

— А так? — она быстро включает один из концов светового меча и, оставаясь в разуме Финна, приставляет к горлу девушки, сидящей рядом с ним. Рей Ровена все ещё в его голове и ловит мысль: «Только не Роуз!».

«— О, так вот как её зовут», — проносится в голове у Ровены.

— Всё еще не хочешь говорить?

— Не трогай её, — они с По кричат вместе, но По за это получает удар током.

— Тогда скажи, где генерал Органа, — она продолжает держать и даже чуточку приближать меч к горлу этой девушки, из-за слёз которой меч издает шипящие звуки.

— Ты ничего не узнаешь!

Уже пришел конец терпению… ситха?!

— Зря! — она выкидывает руку вперед, протыкая горло… кхм, Роуз, да, её так звали. Финн и По плачут, можно даже сказать, ревут о потере своей подруги, но ей нет до этого дела. — Зря не сказал.

— Ты всего лишь кукла в его руках, — кричит По, указывая головой на Хакса. Верховный улыбается: он доволен прогрессом.

— Увести их, — приказывает девушка штурмовикам, и те сию секунду заставляют их встать с колен, уводя куда-то.

Она не выполнила задание. Где генерал Сопротивления — неизвестно. Но Верховный улыбается, подняв голову. Значит, она не слишком плохо поработала. Как только Ровена подошла к Хаксу, то встала на одно колено.

— Простите, Повелитель, я не выполнила то, о чём Вы просили, — она говорила это не поднимая головы, смотря в землю.

— Встань и выключи меч. Ты сделала то, о чём я не просил, но теперь у них вряд ли будет надежда вернуть тебя. Нужно возвращаться.

Он вытягивает руку так же, как совсем недавно. Хочет вернуться на шаттл так же, как и сошел с него. С ней под руку. Пусть все знают, кому она принадлежит.

Когда они приземляются на командный шаттл, то девушка заметно подустала, что ноги немного трудно переставлять. Сложный перелёт. Она выходит из корабля вслед за Верховным, пытаясь спускаться осторожно. В конце ангара можно заметить Кайло Рена, опирающегося на стену. Конечно, ему интересно узнать, жива ли его подопечная или нет. Но Хакса это немного злит. Оборачиваясь, Армитаж замечает, что девушке трудновато идти, и он останавливается, дожидаясь, когда она подойдет к нему.

— Что-то случилось, Верховный лидер? — она назвала его чуть иначе, но то, что она говорила раньше, нравилось ему куда больше.

— Ты устала? — он не отвечает на её вопрос, задавая свой.

— Немного. Простите, я пойду в свою комнату.

Она пытается уйти, но Верховный быстро останавливает её, подхватывая на руки как невесту. Девушка не сопротивляется, аккуратно обнимая его за плечи, утыкаясь головой в шею. Её дыхание на его коже вызывает мурашки и легкую дрожь по всему телу. Это приятно. И плевать ему хотелось, что на них смотрят. Плевать на всё. Он принесёт девушку в её комнату и уложит спать.

Хотя, может, отнесёт и в свою…


End file.
